Intrigue
by Katastropheeeee
Summary: In a last ditch attempt to prolong his life, Itachi tracks down a certain bubblegum haired medic, convinced that she is the solution. While in theory the plan is entirely sound, it gets more than complicated once the she becomes involved. Itachi.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. At least nothing of consequence.

* * *

Author's Note: This may seem somewhat familiar. Yes, it is an old fic of mine revamped and raring to go. Except it is going in a completely different direction to what I originally intended. Oh well. *shrug* What can you do? Just goes to show that I really don't have any control over whatever appears here. Rock on.

Intrigue

Chapter One: Deception

Uchiha Itachi held his head in his hands, his dark hair escaping through the gaps in his fingers, hanging loosely in his face.

Tears of crimson dripped down his sharpened features, the dark liquid clashing with his alabaster skin.

It was getting worse.

This damned illness threatened to destroy all his complex planning.

Sasuke's tear stained face flashed in his mind.

Despair and hopelessness wrought his brother's face into a mask of fear.

Though a memory, the image of his face was still as crisp as it was the moment it had occurred.

The torment in his brother's expression had almost killed him.

But he had gone too far to turn back now.

If he had it his way, Sasuke would never know the real reason behind his actions.

Blind hatred had kept him alive.

While not ideal, Sasuke had grown strong.

Itachi's tongue was heavy with words unspoken, but these words would never be uttered.

His story would never be told.

The image of the twisted prodigy would be his legacy.

That alone was almost enough to crush him completely.

Madara's voice echoed in his mind, threatening to destroy all he had worked for, all that the Third had worked for.

The renegade Uchiha was trying to spark a war, and he couldn't let that happen.

Itachi was presented with a devastating alternative.

The information that he had leaked to the Third and his advisors about the clan had brought them to the conclusion that the Uchiha were a threat.

While true, their solution was brutal.

It was this solution that he presented to Madara, unbeknownst to the Hokage.

Itachi offered to kill the entire clan, in return for never again attacking the village of Konoha.

Madara would claim vengeance on the clan for turning their backs on him years ago.

His substitute was desperate, but so was he.

Left with no other choice, Itachi steeled his nerves.

Madara accepted the alternative.

Since that moment a cold resolve had taken up residence in his chest, refusing to allow him to back down.

Itachi would not allow another war to break out if he could help it.

Contradicting all that he had been brought up to believe, as well as his passive nature he had calmly executed his clan.

The cankerous corruption at the heart of his clan had to be removed.

But he couldn't complete the task he'd been set.

Sasuke appeared before him, his wide eyes taking in the broken forms of their parents.

Genuine fear and confusion shone in his eyes.

Tears slipped over his cheeks when he realized that Itachi was responsible, those wide onyx eyes burned into his mind.

Sasuke was too young to have been corrupted by the anger of their clan.

The life of his younger brother was worth more than the village, no matter what anyone said.

The indoctrinated loyalty urged him to complete his task, but Itachi couldn't.

However, if he didn't, Konoha would.

Sasuke was an Uchiha, and therefore still a threat.

Though he let him live, Itachi resolved that he would make him grow strong, and seek to kill him, effectively restoring the honour of their fallen clan.

Altering his memories and breaking his mind, he planted the seed of hatred.

Itachi also insisted that the Third Hokage keep Sasuke safe at all costs, threatening Danzo with the revelation of both his and Konoha's secrets if Sasuke came to harm.

All the lies, the dark tangle of deceit and treachery was wound so thickly that it would be impossible for someone to stumble upon the truth.

Sasuke would never understand, at least not until it was too late.

Itachi knew that he had to survive just a little bit longer.

Time was running out, his life approaching the end – but regardless he had to finish what he had started.

Sasuke would have to kill him.

That was his ultimate goal, the defining action of his life that meant that his existence had been worth something.

It would restore the honour of the Uchiha clan, and absolve him of his sins in one stroke.

Itachi hoped that one day Sasuke would be strong enough to survive in this harsh world of deception.

Perhaps one day Sasuke would learn the truth, and possibly forgive him for all that he had done.

He still remembered every moment of that fateful night, each lie he had told Sasuke, each world cutting into his own heart like a knife.

Itachi portrayed himself as the murderous villain, who had ruthlessly killed his entire clan as a test to see what he could be capable of.

Sasuke believed him utterly.

The cold and clinical tone of his voice, ruthlessly detached and devoid of emotion echoed in his mind.

It was effective, and from then on Itachi had hid behind a mask of cold indifference.

Only at times like this was it torn away, when the agony became too much and his memories made his head pound, running through his mind on repeat, threatening to drive him mad.

Sasuke's face plagued him, the blood of his clan stained his fingers and a crippling illness was doing it's absolute best to undo all his plans

Helpless tears slipped out from under his lids, joining those of blood.

Giving up was not an option, but enduring was becoming nigh impossible.

Could he go on?

Honestly, he didn't know anymore.

* * *

[EndChapterOne]


End file.
